deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batgirl
Batgirl, real name Barbara Gordon, is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aeon Flux vs. Batgirl (Completed) * Black Widow vs. Batgirl * Batgirl vs Kim Possible * Spider-Girl vs Batgirl (Abandoned) * Batgirl vs Spider-Gwen (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cammy White (Street Fighter) * Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Sam (Totally Spies!) * Sombra (Overwatch) * Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) * Videl (Dragon Ball) History The teenage daughter of James Gordon, attending Gothan High, Barbara is admires both him and Batman while sharing their desires to clean Gotham of crime. In fact, she used a Batman-like costume she made for halloween to stop a crime by chance, crossing paths with the Batman as she insinuated her way into the Dark Knight's lifestyle, despite his persistent discouragement over her chosen profession. She even succeeded in determining that Batman was actually Bruce Wayne, who is able to trust her enough to give her free access to the Batcave and all its technology to be his eyes and ears when she is not needed on the field. Death Battle Info Batgirl is trained in martial arts, investigations, science and many other branches of human knowledge by The Batman: as a result she is an extremely capable hand-to-hand combatant and has an almost peak-human agility that allows her to avoid bullets. Being a highly intelligent woman with an advanced IQ, Batgirl is a master hacker and commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit her foes. Gear Similar to the Bat-suit, the Batgirl suit is designed to protect Barbara from sustaining massive and detrimental injuries to her body, enhances her physical attributes and protect her from damage; however, it is far more fragile than Batman's. Batgirl also uses similar equipment to the Caped Crusader, such as smoke bombs, grapples, shocking gloves, and a wide variety of Batarangs. She often rides a motorcycle. Feats * Hacked the GCPD database at the age of twelve. * Has the potential to be a Blue Lantern. * In one possible future, Barbara becomes the new commissioner of the GCPD * Gets back up from smashing into a cab * Knocks out someone with a Batarang * Held her own against the Mirror despite suffering broken ribs * Founded the Birds of Prey * Threw a man around fifteen feet away without her suit Faults * Paralyzed by Joker, Barbara was forced to retire from crime fighting until she managed to regain the feeling in her legs. * Headstrong; a determination to prove herself can make her sloppy Gallery Batgirl.PNG|Barbara Gordon & Batgirl from the 1966 Batman television show. Batgirl_tnba.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Female Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Justice League Members